


Flight of Fancy

by MochaTears



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fair warning; this isn’t finished per se, Gen, It’s never gonna be though so, Julian’s parents die on Adigeon Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaTears/pseuds/MochaTears
Summary: Julian recalled something he’d blocked from his memories years ago.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Flight of Fancy

It wasn't a time Julian remembered - when he was eleven, he'd very carefully organised and compartmentalised all of his experiences up to and during his time on Adigeon Prime. It didn't help him, at the time, to remember his parents, or the confusing experiments.

It was at fifteen that he finally allowed himself to _understand_ what had been done to him. He unsealed the cupboard he'd relegated seven years of memories to, and painstakingly unfolded and examined each one. Then, he put some time into researching Adigeon Prime, as well as the attack he'd survived - recalled in disturbing detail surviving.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together - especially not, with what his parents had made him. It was with bitter irony that he considered that neither would even be around to look upon their creation; and that they hadn't loved him they way he was, but weren't around to love him the way they had wanted him.

The last time he'd seen his mother alive, she'd been crying. One of the people working on him told his parents that he needed to rest, and the two should wait outside. He'd been left alone, and he'd gone to sleep as he was bid.

He'd woken up to the building shaking around him; not the norm. He'd gotten up, although he hadn't been told to, and gone to the door. In his time there, he'd never thought to see if the door was left open. It was, he discovered, at least that night.

However, it would only open just enough for a small boy like him to squeeze himself out through the opening; something was blocking it. The hall was void of life, but from Julian's vantage, nearly impossible to traverse. The roof seemed to have collapsed in on itself. The door to the room he'd been in was blocked by rubble. The building shook again, and he grabbed the door handle in order to stop himself from slipping.

Strange to himself at the time, he found it a simple thing to navigate the treacherous hallways. He only stopped the first few times he saw the blood pooling around figures who lay half buried on the ground. Only stopped the first few times in order to try and help the unmoving forms. He was angry at himself; above the fear even, anger boiled. He'd been given medical textbooks to pass the time, amongst other things. But fiction had been of more interest to him, and physics. He thought, maybe, he could have helped if he'd read those other books he'd been given.

He stopped checking the bodies after the fifth time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year and a half ago now, and I think I’ve lost all context and follow up to this I might have had. It reads okay, and I’m posting old fics that I never put up right now, so here we go.


End file.
